Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - SoF - Soul Gatherer
by Domingize
Summary: He woke up with no memory other than his name in the middle of a fight between two Pokemon. One of them was constantly calling out his name while he tried to get onto his shaky legs which felt strangely foreign to him. 'What the hell is going on here...'


**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - SoF - Soul Gatherer**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!<strong>

**However, I do own the new characters and new abilities in this story.**

* * *

><p>Welcome, to a world solely inhabited by Pokemon.<p>

The Pokemon in this world have a much greater potential than those you might know from other worlds.

The creatures here, can learn as many attacks as they can remember. Their strength is determined by their skills and experiences. A lot of new abilities exist in this universe. They can be learned by training aswell.

This is a story about a human who stumbled into this world.

A human who will play a role in something bigger than he could ever have imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - An unpleasant awakening<strong>

* * *

><p>"Archer! Wake up!" a voice yelled, pulling me out of my sleep.<p>

Or at least I thought that I was asleep before I woke up. The back of my head hurt like hell and my senses were dulled when I regained the awareness of my surroundings. My body felt like it just had been hit by a car. Either I just had the worst sleep of my life, or somebody had knocked me out before I woke up.

As I regained my hearing, I percieved strange noises around me.

"By Arceus, get up already! I need you!" the voice called out again.

It sounded like somebody was having a fight near me.

'Ugh... What the fuck is going on? Where am I?'

I was laying on my right side. A turned image of a plain ground entered my vision when I opened my eyes. I noticed something strange at the edge of my view. Two black paws with red tips were laying limbly in front of me. The black arms they were attached to, ran up to the place where my own arms should have been.

I tried to move.

'What the...'

I was very confused when the grey limbs reacted to the signals I was trying to send to my body.

"Archer!" the voice called again.

'Archer?... That... My name... My name is Nick... Nick Archer...'

I tried to raise my head to see who was calling me. A wave of pain shot through my body when I began to move my muscles.

"Ugh, fuck..." My eyes widened when I heard my voice. It sounded nothing like the way I remembered it. Or the way I thought that I remembered it.

I finally managed to lift my head from the ground and able to see what the hell was going on around me.

A grey Patrat with blue eyes was fighting a Zangoose. The ground around me looked like a battlefield. Clouds of dust were floating through the air and the soil was littered with small holes and signs of a fight. At the edge of the battle-field, I could make out a trees and bushes, meaning that I was somewhere in a forest.

'What the hell is going on here?'

"Get up!" the shiny Patrat yelled at me when it noticed that I was awake. It's voice sounded male.

At the moment the normal-type drew his attention from the Zangoose, his opponent immediately went for another attack.

The Zangoose's claw made contact with the Patrat's left shoulder, making him scream in pain as a small splash of blood fell onto the ground next to them. The shiny Pokemon quickly jumped backwards and created some distance between him and his attacker, clutching his shoulder his right hand.

"What the fuck?!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. That Zangoose was trying to kill the Patrat.

I had to get up and do something. The grey limbs that listened to my comands moved when I tried to raise my body from the ground. I managed to roll onto my stomach and pushed myself up with my arms while the fight in front of me continued. I wanted to get onto by legs but something strange happend when I pushed the lower part of my body up. My legs weren't as long as I remembered them... Not only that... They felt different... You could even say, foreign.

I inspected my body to find out what was wrong.

Grey limbs with red paws had replaced my hands. As if that alone wasn't strange enough, I met with a strange grey body when I turned my head to the side to inspect the rest of myself. A black, fluffy collar of fur was growing out of my neck. My feet had turned into short hind legs with red tips. I gasped, when I saw a bushy grey tail at the conrner of my eyes.

I had grown a tail and my whole body was covered with fur. I clearly remembered that my body was different before I woke up... I was a human before... Somehow, I had turned into a strange, black, fox-like creature... Strangely, my brain was able to give me a name on what kind of creature I was.

'I... I'm a Zorua...'

"What the fuck?!" I screamed as a face of pure shock wandered onto my face. I kept on screaming while I hectically moved around to inspect my changed body.

"Archer! Come on!" the Patrat from before yelled, silencing my screams and drawing my attention back to the fight. The normal-type had just dodged another attack from his opponent. A thin trail of blood was trailing behind the grey rodent while he jumped backwards to evade the Zangoose's sharp claws.

I had to do something. I might have been in a completely foreign body and had no idea of what was going on but somewhere in my mind, I knew that I had to help that Pokemon.

Out of instince, I began to run towards the Zangoose. Moving my new legs was surprisingly easy and in almost no time, I reached my target. I jumped into the air and readied my own claws to slash them at the normal-type.

My attack hit the Zangoose right in the back, leaving a deep red cut on its body. The Pokemon screamed out in pain and quickly turned around to find out who had just attacked it.

I had just landed on my feet when the normal-type focused its eyes on me. "You little..."

Two bloody-thirsty eyes were now looking down at me, making my whole body freeze in fear.

The Zangoose rose its right claw above its head, ready to slash it down at me.

"Leave him alone!" the Patrat yelled, jumping onto the Zangoose's back. The white Pokemon screamed when the grey rodent dug his teeth into his opponents neck.

The Zangoose stumbled back and tried to get the Patrat off of it somehow as the rodent kept up his grip on the normal-type. It managed to stab the Patrat's side with its right claw, making the Pokemon loosen his bite and scream out in pain. The Zangoose the janked him off of its back and threw him into the ground, throwing yet another splash of blood on the ground when the claw left the Patrat's body.

The rodent slammed into the ground, while the Zangoose clutched the spot, where the Patrat had bitten it, with its hand. Its eyes scanned the battle field for me. When our eyes met again, I took one step back.

The normal-type was slowly getting closer to me. It was holding the right side of its neck with its claw, trying to stop the blood from flowing out of the wound.

It's upper body was already covered with blood that ran down from its neck. The Patrat's bite must've hit a vein.

I could see how its eyes slowly turned bleak and empty. The normal-type had almost reached me when it suddenly began to stumble and fall forward.

My eyes widened when the normal-type barely crushed me. The Zangoose made contact with the ground, while the leaking wound on its neck slolwy began to form a puddle of blood the ground.

'Wha... Is... Is it dead?'

I took another step away from the motionless body in front of me.

'What the hell was that?'

The sound of a faint cough entered my now more sensitive ears.

*cough* "Archer..." the Patrat's voice called.

I turned towards the source of the voice and ran into its direction.

The dust that had stirred up from the fight was still floating through the air, occupying my vision on the Pokemon that was calling out to me.

Then I saw it.

The normal-type was laying on his back, a wide wound running across his right side. His bleak eyes were staring into the sky while a puddle of a red liquid had formed around him.

"Archer..." he said weakly, letting out another cough. A few droplets of blood came with the cough, covering his belly with red stains.

I approached the Pokemon and inspected his wound.

His whole side was cut open and another deep cut could be seen on his shoulder. I didn't know anything about medicine or first-aid but somehow I knew that this was a wound that wouldn't mend again.

Gritting my teeth, I turned away and closed my eyes.

"Archer, what will happen to me?" the rodent asked, making me look at him again.

I had millions of questions at that moment but I also somehow knew that this Pokemon wouldn't be able to stay alive long enough to answer them all. Something told me that I shouldn't bombard him with questions.

My mind gave me another task.

"It's going to be okay..." I tried to calm him down.

The Patrat let out another cough. "I'm sorry... I couldn't keep my promise."

"What promise?" I asked in a calming tone.

"I promised it... We wanted to find a way... To get you... Home..." the normal-type answered weakly.

'Home? Where is...?'

My eyes widened when my brain couldn't give me any information about where my home was supposed to be.

Other than my name, the knowledge of that I used to be human and the recent fight, my memory was gone.

"Sorry..." the Pokemon managed to bring out before he closed his eyes.

"W-wait!" I yelled, putting my paws onto the grey rodent to shake him awake again.

A strange sensation ran through my body when my 'hands' made contact with his fur.

My paws began to emit a white glow that slowly spread up to my arms.

The feeling faded as fast as it came, leaving me with a confused look when I looked at my paws again.

Shaking my head, I pushed the strange feeling aside and focused on the hopefully not yet dead Pokemon.

"Wake up! Please!" I screamed, pounding my paws onto the Patrat's chest.

No response. The look on the normal-type's face almost looked peaceful as I literally felt how its life left its body. One final exhale went through his mouth...

"No! Please! I need to know what you know about me!" I pleaded to the dead body.

"Fuck!" I screamed, closing my eyes and slamming my fists onto his chest again.

Another strange feeling shot through my whole body. I felt light and...lucid all of a sudden. My senses were muffled for a split second before I felt my hands make contact with the limb body of the only person that could've helped me at that moment.

A confused look wandered onto my face when I opened my eyes again.

My vision had changed. Everything was clearer and sharper that it was before.

My paws, that were laying on top of the dead Patrat, looked different somehow. The red tips were missing and the fur on the seemed to have turned a bit darker than before. Their whole form had changed as I was able to make out little fingers that moved to my command.

I looked down at my body. My belly was covered with white fur and I was kneeling on the ground. Behind me was a dark-gray tail with a white bushy tip.

'What the...?'

I immediately knew where I had seen those feature before, when I turned to the Pokemon in front of me again.

I looked exactly like the dead Patrat in front of me.

My brain was about to explode while I fell back onto my rear and slowly crawled backwards.

Firstly, I had woken up as a Zorua with no memory other than my name, then I had to witness how two Pokemon killed each other and now I suddenly had turned into the Patrat that had died in front of my eyes.

"W-what...?" My voice had changed yet again.

I closed my eyes and held my hands up to my head.

'Calm down... Calm down... Calm down... There has to be some explanation behind this. I... I need to think... Get the facts straight...'

After my mind was somewhat sorted out, I opened my eyes again.

'I need a plan. First, I need to find out where the hell I am. That Patrat seemed to have known me, meaning that there could be other Pokemon that know something about me too.'

Bringing my paws down from the sides of my head, I slowly got onto my legs again.

'Maybe they know, why the hell I turned from a Zorua into a Patrat too.'

A deep sadness welled up inside of me when I looked at the Pokemon whos face I was wearing at that moment.

'What should I do with him? He said something about a promise. Was he... A friend? I... Should give him a proper burial. If he had a familiy they would at least know what happened to his body.'

I immediately executed the idea and picked up the body from the ground. Being a Patrat turned out to be very useful. If I had still been a Zorua, I would've had to drag him with my mouth.

Cloud of dust were still littered across the battlefield, while I carried the dead Pokemon into a nearby opening in the forest. I didn't even pay attention to the Zangoose that was still laying in its own puddle of blood.

After I found a clearing with a single tree in the middle, I knew where I would bury the Patrat.

I put the body next to the tree and began dig out a hole with my hands. My rodent-like body was able to dig a lot faster than I had imagined it to be. It took me only five minutes to dig out a hole of the proper size.

After that, I picked up the body once more and placed it inside of the grave.

I gave the Pokemon one last look before I closed the hole with earth again.

A brown spot of soil could be seen where the new grave of the Patrat was.

The tree behind it should work as a grave-stone. I picked up a somewhat sharp rock from the ground and walked up to the tree.

_**Here lies ...**_

I sighed when I realized that I didn't even know the name of him.

'Great... He saved me and now I can't even give him a proper grave.'

...

_"It's Scott." a voice said inside of my head._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter - 1<strong>

* * *

><p>So here's the first side-story that takes place in the SoF-universe.<p>

I'm going to say that much right away: There's going to be a meeting between Archer and a very special person. (Book Cover... Slightly visible behind the Zorua.)

This side project just worked as a little motivaton-thingy... Update's might not be so frequent like with 'Twist in Time'.

On the next Chapter:

"What are you doing in my head?!"

_"This is Lantown..."_

"B-but I'm not Scott! I'm Archer!"


End file.
